Dernière besogne
by Gigi T
Summary: [ Fini ] Il but une gorgée de son whisky. Donc comme je le disais, c'était un mardi...


Titre : Dernière Besogne  
Auteur : Gigi  
Fait : En ISI au début de l'année 2004  
Genre : Boum ! Ou comment je vois la suite de Gundam Wing...  
Base : Gundam Wing   
Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! Et puis de toute façon que reste-t-il ?

Dernière Besogne

" C'était un mardi. Oui, c'est cela, un mardi. Je le sais parce qu'il pleuvait. Et là-bas, il pleut tous les mardis. En tout cas, quand j'y vivais. Non, quand j'y survivais. "

Il but une gorgée de son whisky.

" Donc comme je le disais, c'était un mardi et peu après la mort du Père Maxwell et de Sœur Hélène, je fut en route pour l'espace. Oui, j'ai réussi à me faufiler dans une navette. Malheureusement peu après le décollage, je me suis fait pincer et c'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré G. C'est aussi là que j'ai informé le commun des mortels que j'étais Shinigami. "

En prononçant son nom, il afficha un rictus. L'homme assis à ses côtés recula un peu pour sortir de son espace personnel comme se protéger.

" Ce que ça veut dire ? Dieu de la Mort. En japonais. "

Il finit son verre et en demanda un autre.

" Donc comme je le disais, après avoir trouvé mon mentor, mon entraînement commença suivit de l'opération météore. Au début, je ne savais pas que nous étions cinq. Mais Quatre s'est chargé de nous réunir puis ce fut au tour des professeurs. "

La serveuse s'approcha de lui pour le servir. Il lui fit un sourire séducteur tout en lui glissant un billet dans son tablier. Elle rougit. Puis il retourna à son interlocuteur.

" Dans un premier temps, la vie ne fut pas facile. Wufei refusait de toucher à tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une tâche ménagère. Trowa jouait à cache-cache, il ne se montrait que pour les réunions et les repas. Et Heero était toujours enfermé dans une pièce avec son portable. Quatre, quant à lui, faisait plutôt office de bonne. Mais petit à petit, la confiance s'installa au sein de notre groupe et la vie fut beaucoup plus facile surtout pour notre petit Quatre. Chacun avait un rôle à tenir. "

Une mouche se posa à côté de son verre. Il la regarda un instant et quand elle s'envola, il l'attrapa au vol sous le regard étonné de son voisin. Il la jeta par terre et but une nouvelle gorgée.

" Puis il y eu les affaires personnelles. Heero/Zechs, Wufei/Treize. Cela les coupait de leur mission quand ils croisaient leur regard. Mais nous avions fini pour nous y faire et couvrions la mission à trois lorsque cela arrivait. Ah oui, les missions nous étaient envoyés par J sur le portable de Heero. Oui, même les missions solos. "

L'homme lui posa une question qu'il n'entendit qu'à moitié, noyé dans ses souvenirs et l'alcool. Puis il se reprit et l'autre reposa sa question.

" Les aptitudes de chacun ? Heero était le soldat parfait, hacker à ses heures perdues, pouvant remplacer n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Trowa pouvait se fondre dans la foule, un espion en gros ainsi qu'un acrobate hors pair. Quatre était le principal stratège et new-type. Wu Fei, quant à lui, savait manier le sabre comme personne et sa spécialité était le corps à corps. Et puis chacun possédait son Gundam qui avait ses propres aptitudes mais basé sur un même prototype de base. Et seul le Wing de Heero volait. "

À ce moment-là, ses yeux s'enflammèrent devant un vieux souvenir et un sourire presque joyeux sembla se dessiner sur sa bouche. Puis il se reprit en secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées. L'autre homme ne bougea pas, le regardant avec curiosité.

" Nous avons eu deux sortes de Gundam. En premier temps, ceux utilisés sur Terre puis ceux pour l'espace. Oui, ils existent toujours. Sous la glace quelque part dans ce globe nommé Terre. "

Il fit un geste vague de la main puis prit son verre et le but cul sec. Il rappela la serveuse.

" Nous avons d'abord battu Romfeller mais Maemaria a vite cassé notre rêve s'appelant paix. Finalement nous avons mis fin à sa folie, enfin Heero l'a fait et elle est maintenant sous la responsabilité de Lady Une. Oui, l'ex-bras droit de Treize. Oui, nous lui faisons confiance. C'est une femme fragile, vous savez. Non, je ne mens pas. Je ne mens jamais de toute façon. "

Il s'était tout d'un coup assombri et remuait ses glaçons à moitié fondus d'un geste las.

" Et puis voilà, la paix est arrivée. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Hm. Puisque d'autres fous ont pris les places libérées et la terreur est revenue. Oui, juste après la mort des héros de l'ancienne guerre. "

Quand son verre fut plein, il prit la bouteille de whisky et la posa à ses côtés. Il but puis se resservit. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son voisin lui parla.

" Et moi dans tout ça ? Et bien... Je suis le cinquième pilote. Oui, celui que le soit-disant nouveau gouvernement recherche. Pourquoi je vous ai dit tout cela ? Alors que vous travaillez pour eux ? "

Il esquissa un vague sourire moqueur. Soudain il se reprit et son visage devint sérieux. Les désastres dû à l'alcool avaient disparu. Sa voix se fit grave.

" Parce que vous êtes le premier et que je voulais vous mettre au courant. Alors c'est vrai, autant continuer sur ma lancée et me présenter. Je suis Duo Maxwell, assassin de métier, cambrioleur et schizophrène par la même occasion. C'est moi qui est tué mes coéquipiers. Oui, le massacre c'est de moi. "

Devant le dégoût qui émanait du visage de son interlocuteur, il lâcha un rire.

" Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. J'avais eu vent du coup d'état et quand j'ai vu mes coéquipiers, mes amis, si heureux, si soulagés d'être enfin en paix avec eux-mêmes, je ne pouvais les laisser subir la guerre encore une fois. Alors j'ai continué la petite tâche que je m'étais donné pendant la guerre. À chaque planque, je mettais des explosifs, juste au cas où... Et là, ça a explosé. "

Il mima l'explosion avec ses mains et renversa son verre par la même occasion.

" Pourquoi je ne me suis pas tué avec eux ? "

Il remit son verre d'aplomb et le remplit. Son sourire était si large que l'on pouvait voir ses canines. Les canines d'un prédateur.

" Pour exterminer ce nouveau système et ceux qui le composent un par un. Parce que je suis Shinigami et que vous êtes tous mes prochaines proies. "

Il termina son whisky et posa son verre. Alors il le tua d'un coup de couteau bien placé puis se leva en laissant quelques pièces pour payer leurs consommations. Les quelques personnes se trouvant dans ce bar miteux ne dirent rien. Dans ces bas quartiers le meurtre était chose fréquente. Le jeune homme sortit laissant flotter derrière lui son long manteau noir, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Shinigami était de retour pour une dernière besogne.

Fin...

Écrit le 16 Septembre 2004.


End file.
